User blog:LittleIrish*/Hi!
I just needed opinion in this text I created myself, I don't even know what to call it, I hope you can understand it, Since I originally wrote in in spanish and had a real hard time translating it in english, please, constructive critics? And don't bash me because of the grammar because I already know myself it it awful. x In 1 Minute In 1 Minute, In One Minute ex actly crossed my mind that it all started as simply, well, That Is what I think, I had never quite realized what the small things of life mean, let's start with my misery from the beggining since that time when I did not think I would find myself in this deep sea of thoughts, full of ugly creatures, some called fears, others are the concerns, and others... insecurities. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ During the first days, when our eyes connected and smiles widened, something about you has fascinated me at a level a little bit.. Strange, this never happened to me before, teenage hormones, that is it, right?, or just changing environments but, "I just met him" I repeated to myself, no way would fall for someone so very quickly, I thought, "There is no love at first sight"; chances are it was just childish. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ Practically, they all joked about our proximity, and I used to say, "It's nothing, just friendship, or I think..." but masters knew that if I said that today was lying so erroneously. On Another times, It would feel like my personal teller were the stars, I always looked the answers in them, and I still loyaly do. For some reason, in my mess of confusion, you were so to speak, the only exception I would accept. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ But that's when it hit me so hard that I started to believe it, what is a more clear sign than a dream? And, to be specific, double dream, that's when my subconscious wanted to give me a clear answer, maybe my little smiles and the redness on my cheeks stay as memories in my soul and then torture me with the gift of transmitting such happiness was the little details. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ Admit time to myself, I've always been a jealous girl, though, but while the crowd chanted her name in order to give you strength, or so I thought, on your game match, I don't even know why the hell, excuse the expression, happened at that time, something gripped me so hard that it took control of my legs to take me away from that place, and there was the moment I decided that today, I felt a little attracted to you. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ Damn looks, and here at this point I realized that something was really growing for you, here's to those matched eyes, that deep eye contact between us, it remained about a week, giving me at least hopes of some "us" in the future could be growing between roots. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ Rumor has it, if you know something, is that gossip flies as fast as the wind, and worst of this case is that it distorts and exaggerates, not actually sure of how it happened, if there was my own betrayal or others one, and God how I regret everything would have been so obvious, but deep down, I felt a lot of weight released, as if I had been carrying a stone on my back for months and months. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ Unable to hide, really could not, I told you already that my feelings are real? But I will hide very well, I have a lifetime employee; but from this tangle of words, smiles, looks and thoughts, and the blush on my cheeks, Or according to my companions other, across all the face, and you can not hide, like the smile that radiates across my face, to hear the syllables that make your name one by one. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ I've Decayed, at this point I realized that I don't have a chance, and this makes me think I should be less than the other person, and here, right now, I suggest, I still think, as I write this, even deeply sorry, but, you've made it out of the well slowly, centimeter by centimeter, to feel, I do not turn me in the same way that I see you, it's your fault, not mine. ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ At this point, it is time to admit my madness, I love you madly, I you transmit a sense of happiness and hope nobody else has power right now, and that, in my being worth much, I no longer think so followed everything wrong in my life, now, instead, only your name, your voice, your eyes and your smile are in my mind, like taking that void that presaged depression my heart is time to admit to myself, maybe now was love at first sight, or perhaps out of pride, I want to admit out loud that has only been "attracted"; or my feelings this brings only a month, but at this level I have not felt able to lie to myself and pretend the obvious, to me, to everyone except for you; I am, here, while water drops falling on my head and shoulders, in a minute, I'm truly, madly, deeply, foolishly completely, falling for you,. Category:Blog posts